


Crimson Stains

by Yulaty



Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: M/M, Marking, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just ... Somebody want to bite something. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Stains

It starts when Adam asks. “May I bite you?”

and Oscar looks back at him, Those big brown eyes wide open with surprise. “You want to bite me? Huh. I’m not some kind of foods or anything like that.”

“I didn’t mean you are — I just …”

Oscar looks at him as he waits for an explanation. Adam took a deep breathe, He doesn’t sure what he should say right now, so he grabs the other’s collar and lean down to kiss instead of explaining. He gently presses his lips on the older man’s and move to cheek, then nibbling an earlobe and kissed along the neck. Adam’s big hands go down to touch Oscar’s flat stomach and feels him trembling under his palms, hear him moaning his name.

 

“I want to bite your neck,” Adam murmurs. “and your lips. I want to devour your whole body. I want you mine. I want everyone to know that.”

“Jealous Adam,” Oscar chuckles, caressing other’s cheek with his thumb gently. “What I have done wrong this time baby?”

“You have done nothing. This is not a punishment” Adam grab his hand and kiss on the wrist. “I just want to.”

Oscar compress his lips, looks at the young man for a moment as he considers what he just heard before he open his mouth again to give an answer.

“So do it.”

 

Adam took his and other’s clothes off so quickly that he almost tears Oscar’s shirt after he got a permit. He leaned close to the smaller man, press lots of kisses on bare chest and everywhere he passes, then stop at the point where shoulder met neck. He sucks there so hard to make sure it will leave dark bruises on Oscar’s golden skin when he left. The mark to show everyone this man is owned.

Crimson stains that won’t fade any time soon

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes is on me.


End file.
